And I Thought One Set of Twins was Bad Enough
by goddess of trix
Summary: This is just a fun fic. What if there was more then one set of pranksters in the school of Hogwarts. What if Fred and George weren't the only twin pranksters there? What if the female twins that had just moved from America were pranksters? What if Fred an
1. Chapter 1: Twins

This is just a fun fic. What if there was more then one set of pranksters in the school of Hogwarts. What if Fred and George weren't the only twin pranksters there? What if the female twins that had just moved from America were pranksters? What if Fred and George have met there match?

* * *

Chapter 1: Twins

_Rayvn's POV_

It was dark when dad finally parked the car outside a big house. "Is this our house?" I asked, stepping out of our car.

Dad nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something when my twin sister cut him off:

"Ray," she said in a sort of pleading tone of voice. "Don't just leave the car door open. You'll let Aiko out." Aiko is Robyn's pet cat of ginger descent.

Speaking of which where was she? "Robyn, where is Aiko?" I asked sheepishly.

"R-a-a-a-a-v-y-y-y-n-n!" she shouted at me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Look, I'll go looking for her and then I'll be more careful. Okay, sis?" I asked. Before I got a reply of any kind from her I turned around and ran back down the road calling for Aiko all the way.

"Aiko!" I called several times before I heard,

"Here, kitty, kitty," and some tongue-clicking.

I stopped and listened, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. "Who are you?" I demanded after I had located the source of the sound. "And why are you on _my_ property?"

The boy stood up from where he was kneeling. As he stood the moonlight reflected off of his hair. He had the same color hair as Aiko. It was an off shade of orange. It wasn't red, not orange, close to gold…Like a burnt gold color…But not really. I'm not sure. Maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"Oh really?" he asked skeptically. "I do believe this is _my_ property you're standing on. The property line cuts off over there somewhere," he said pointing to some trees behind me.

"So?" I asked, not backing down at all. It was then that I realized he was holding Aiko. "That's _my_ cat you're holding."

The boy walked over to me and handed Aiko to me. "How did your cat get here, anyway?" he asked.

"That was my fault," I laughed. "I wasn't thinking when I was holding the car door open." I laughed a bit more at my stupidity before I realized I should be getting home. "Now, is there anything else you would like to ask me or can I leave?" I said bit more crossly than I had wanted.

"Yes," replied the boy smugly as he leaned against a tree "Are you a witch, by chance?"

I bit my lip. How did he find out? "What? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked, half joking, half serious.

"No," he laughed. "Our property line is jinxed with a memory charm. Muggles who cross the line forget what they were doing or suddenly remember other appointments and turn back."

I giggled as a cold breeze blew past us. I shivered. All I was wearing was a t-shirt and some shorts.

He must have heard me shiver because he asked, "Do you want to come into the house and warm up? Mum would love to meet a new family in this area. Where do you live anyway?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"I'm your next door neighbor," I said and ran back to my house. "It was nice to meet you," I called over my shoulder. "I wonder if I'll see him again before summer is over," I said to myself.

Once I opened the door to my house I realized I had forgotten a huge bit of information. I didn't tell him my name. "Dang it!" I didn't get his name either.

"What's wrong?" asked Robyn. "Why did you shout? Did you find Aiko?" she asked.

"Yes, I found Aiko," I said, walking into the house. I handed Aiko to Robyn and then proceeded to tell her the story, no small detail left untold.

* * *

_George's POV_

I was listening to a CD Walkman that Dad gave us—me and Fred. He gave to us after he snuck it into our house and past our mom. I was trying to figure out what we were listening to. (I'm just amazed that we—Fred and I—got it turned on.) So many muggle singers, it's hard to keep them all straight. The song had awesome lyrics and a great beat.

Fred, on the other hand, just kept poking and prodding my shoulder. I couldn't understand why though, because all I was doing was staring intently at the CD player trying to figure out how muggles got it to work if they didn't use magic.

That was until I walked into someone, literally. We both fell back and I smacked my head on the cobble-stone streets of Muggle London.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I am so, so, so sorry."

I looked up and I thought I saw two girls.

Don't mind that I'm not all that open-minded. I mean, after all I did just hit my head on the cobble-stone and that didn't help my open-minded tendencies. "Am I seeing double?" I asked after the girl helped me up. Hey, I wasn't sure. I had just hit my head on the cobblestone after all.

"No, you dolt," joked Fred as he picked the scattered pieces of the CD walkman. "They're twins," he said, looking at me. "Hello ladies. I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George."

"I'm so sorry for knocking you over, George," said one of the twins. "I'm Ravyn Synclair and this is my twins sister Robyn Synclair.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should watch where I'm going more often," I apologized.

"You know," said Fred thoughtfully, still holding the pieces of the CD Walkman, "I'm going to check something out in this shop." He turned the corner and I bet he was going to fix the CD player.

"Well that was boring," he said after a minute of "being in the shop".

"Here," said Fred as he handed me the walkman as the girls watched.

The girls looked at it skeptically.

"Wasn't that broken a second ago?" asked Robyn…I think.

"Um…no," said Fred, running his fingers through his hair. "It's…Um…No…Someone fixed it for me."

The girls looked at each other. I could tell they were totally unconvinced but they left it alone.

"Um, okay. If you say so," said the other twin, Rayvn…or whichever one didn't speak before. "Well…bye."

The girls started to walk away but I but I grabbed one of their arms. The girl turned and looked like she was going to slap me. "Whoa!" I shouted shielding my face with my arms. "I was just going to ask if you knew who this mu—" Fred jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow before I finished the word. "—singer is," I said.

She held the headphones—Right? Headphones?—up to her ear. "Um…I think this song is Original Prankster by Offspring." She looked up at me. "What other songs do you have on here?" she asked.

I changed the song.

"Ooh! This song is Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm," she said.

I changed it again.

"This is It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects," she said while moving her head to the piano. She started singing along with the song:

"Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all."

"Ravyn loves this song," whispered Robyn.

I changed the song again.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song! It's called Grow Up and Simple Plan sings it."

She started singing and then the three of us joined in.

"Gc, Sum, and Blink and Mxpx rockin' my room.  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show,  
I can never find a better place to go,  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change.  
So you better give up!  
I don't wanna be told to grow up!  
And I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun.  
I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't wanna change.  
So you better give up, cause I'm not gonna change.  
I don't wanna grow up."

* * *

_Robyn's POV_

"Are they the guys you met yesterday?" I asked Rayvn. "Their hair pretty much fits the description."

"I said I met a guy, not two. Second, it was dark last night so I didn't have a chance to see his face. Besides I'm sure there are a lot of guys with hair like that in London."

"Then why don't we go meet our neighbors tonight. Besides, nothing's impossible," I said smugly.

"Have you ever tried slamming a revolving door?" she asked, countering my smugness.

I tilted my head, trying to figure that one out. "Huh?" I asked.

* * *

Pretty good I think. I will have more up later.

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. More will be up soon.

**_Trix_**

Well. You'll just have to wait and read.


	2. Author's Note

Okay. I know I haven't updated this story in forever and I'm sorry, but I'm working on it now. Actually I re-wrote the first chapter so it's a lot better. I was reading through it earlier and noticed a whole lot of grammer mistakes and stuff.

I need your help on some things. A vote.

1) Which twin did you want Rayvn to meet in the woods while she was chasing Robyn's cat? Fred or George?

2) What year do you want this to take place in?

3) Which twin should Rayvn be paired with?

4) I'm not pairing Robyn up Fred or George so who should she be paired up with?

I'm working on the second chapter but I need some answers before I can finish it.

Please and thank you.

**_Trix_**


End file.
